He Thinks My Tractor's Sexy
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lex pulls up to the Kent farm just in time to see Clark riding his tractor. The lovers' heated passion ensues from there.  Smallville Clex Slash Goodness!


Title: "He Thinks My Tractor's Sexy"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Lex pulls up to the Kent farm just in time to see Clark riding his tractor. The lovers' heated passion ensues from there.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing, PWPish  
Word Count: 2,373  
Date Written: 21 July, 2010  
Disclaimer: Clark, Jonathan, and Martha Kent, Lex Luthor, and Smallville are & TM DC comics and any other respective owners, none of whom are the author, and are used without permission. The song in reference, "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy", is & TM Kenny Chesney and any other rightful owners, none of whom are or are connected to the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: I actually don't detest all country music, although I am picky with all of my music genres, but I simply do not see Lex being able to form an appreciation for the twang.

Lex gave a slight growl of frustration as he continued flipping through the dials of his radio. His favorite station was down, and he continued to only be able to pick up country music. Whereas he had learned over the years since he had first come to stay in Smallville that the countryside had a great many things to offer that the city lacked, the one thing from the country that he simply could not tolerate was the twang of its music.

Gravel spit underneath his tires as he turned onto the Kent farm. A man's voice crooned on his radio, and Lex held back the immature impulse to roll his blue eyes in disgust. "He thinks my tractor's sexy, indeed!" he muttered. "Only a country bumpkin . . . " He stopped suddenly as a chugging sound took his gaze to the field. Instantly his thoughts left him as his brain was turned to mush.

Clark Kent was riding his father's tractor toward him! The love of his life had stripped down to his jeans, and the hot sun sparkled upon his glistening, heaving muscles. Lex moaned as water filled his mouth and need his body. He heard the song again as if from far away, and though he could not make out the words to it, he found himself singing, "Riding my way, so hot and hard . . . "

He swallowed and flipped his engine off. He stepped out of his car, taking his keys by pure habit alone and slipping them into the pocket of his trousers. His blue eyes were focused solely upon Clark as he tried to walk in his direction only to stumble. He grasped his car to keep from falling, and his blue eyes continued to bulge and his manhood to swell as he watched his lover bobbing up and down.

He had seen Clark move in such rhythms before, both underneath and on top of him. He moaned as those memories winged their way through his mind, stoking the fire that already roared within every inch of his body, heart, and soul. He had bedded models in California and Paris, the finest troubadours in Spain, and even Romanian counts. He had been across the world and enjoyed all the pleasures it had to offer, and yet he had never once seen anything as beautiful or sensual as the man currently riding to him!

He moaned in need as Clark came ever closer . . .

* * *

Clark's blue eyes almost jumped out of his head and his heart leapt into his throat as he saw Lex's knees buckle beside his car. A quick swear flashed through his head as he killed the tractor's engine and jumped agilely out of the seat. He'd warned Lex about always working too hard and not taking proper care of himself! He was running before his booted feet even hit the ground.

Lex smiled as Clark raced toward him. The fact that he was moving at super speed did not even seem to enter into his bewitched mind for all he could think was how wonderful his love was and how much he needed him, how much he ached to have him ride him like he had been doing the tractor, and how much he burned to be filled by him. "Clark!" he answered, his hot breath a ragged whisper of desire.

"Are you okay?" Clark cried in concern upon reaching him.

"Oh," Lex groaned, grinning mischievously, "I am so far beyond okay!" He grasped his hands in his and tugged urgently. "Quickly!" he pleaded, pulling him in the direction of the barn as it was simply the closest place that offered them privacy. "Come with me! I need you!"

"Lex?" Clark asked, puzzled, but Lex didn't answer him. He led him on into the barn and pushed the doors shut behind them. "Lex, what's wrong?" Clark asked again as his boyfriend finally turned to face him again.

Lex's heart was touched by the worry that filled Clark's blue eyes, but his body spoke of a much stronger and more desperate need. He moaned again as his eyes fell upon his naked, muscular chest covered in glistening sweat. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked.

"Me?" Clark was growing more confused by the moment! What had he done?

Lex closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around Clark's torso, massaged his lower part of his tanned and sculptured back with his hands that trembled with his need, and sank his mouth onto his right nipple. His tongue flicked quickly over the taut surface before his teeth caught it.

As Lex suckled him, Clark threw his head back with a moan of delight. He had no idea what had brought on this desperate heat in his lover but was certainly glad of it! He encircled his shoulders with his arms and caressed his neck and bald head. "Lex?" he moaned questioningly.

"I need you, Clark!" Lex answered, his hands dropping down into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezing his firm buttocks. "Oh, God, how I need you!" His words alone brought Clark's manhood raising its full flag, and he groaned as he thrust against his trousers.

He took his hands out of his pockets, caressed Clark's waist, brought his hands quickly around to his front, and then gently squeezed his sword where it rose to greet him through his already tight jeans. His mouth switched breasts and ravished his left nipple as thoroughly as it had his right before raining a series of fevered kisses, licks, and nibbles down his firm stomach.

Clark was putty in Lex's hands. He answered every touch with a moan and groan and unconsciously pressed Lex's head closer to his own hot and trembling body. He'd never needed any one like he needed Lex, but then he'd never known real passion or true love until Lex had entered his world and filled his heart, soul, and very essence with more vibrant and brightly glowing love and passion than he'd ever even dreamed existed! Lex completed him in ways Clark had never thought possible and never even realized before he'd fallen for Lex that he ached to be fulfilled, and trudging through life without him at his side was like trying to make it through the Sahara desert on bare and blistered hands and feet without a single drop of water!

Clark screamed in intense pleasure as Lex's mouth went down upon his member. His jeans still separated them from flesh to flesh contact there, and he felt the material of them beginning to give way. "Lex . . . " he groaned in warning.

"I'll buy you a new pair, Clark," Lex murmured in reassurance. His hands slipped again into his back pockets, and he squeezed him and brought him closer to him. His mouth bobbed swiftly up and down upon his dick, causing it to swell ever more until his jeans burst and he broke free. Lex smiled against the tender, taut flesh of his sword as he brushed his lips over its head. "You're not wearing any underwear," he teased gently.

"You . . . " Clark gasped, " . . . suggested . . . I . . . not . . . "

"Good boy!" Lex murmured approvingly, circling his bared member with his tongue before taking it full and deep into his mouth. Clark screamed in joyful passion again as he felt Lex's heat wrap around him. His hands moved harder over the curves of Lex's bald head and pushed him unconsciously further down onto him. Lex's teeth gently grazed his flesh. His tongue continued to lick him as he sucked harder and harder until Clark screamed.

He took all he had to give as they crashed into the stars together, but when they came back down, Clark was grinning at him with the biggest smile Lex had ever seen on his love's handsome face and stars glistening in his baby blue eyes. "Now, hot stuff," Clark murmured, bringing an equally matching grin from Lex at the term he would have never imagined rolling off of Clark's innocent tongue before he'd called him the endearment for the first time, "it's your turn."

It seemed to Lex that one moment he was dressed from head to foot in his business suit and the next he was completely stripped, though none of his clothes were torn. Clark's hands were everywhere at once, caressing and massaging every spot on Lex's body and rekindling the fire of love, passion, desire, and need that never completely died and that Lex felt, and would always feel, for him alone. Clark's mouth ravished his, his tongue diving boldly into his sweet nectar, as he laid him back across the silk lining of his designer jacket on the ground.

With any other man or woman before Clark, Lex would have stopped to give pause to the damage being done to his clothes and to the location where they were making love. He would have demanded a bed at the very least and snatched his suit that was worth far more money than poor Clark saw in a single month off of the ground. But none of this even entered his mind with Clark.

All that he knew when Clark touched him was how infinitely much he needed, wanted, loved, and burned for this man alone and how lucky he was to have his light shining in his life, the light that had saved him from the darkness of the Luthors' world, the wretched wickedness of his father, and the abyss in which he had almost drowned completely before Clark had given him his love as a lasso to pull himself out of the abyss and a sword to cut away the darkness. With Clark, Lex knew only love, passion, and happiness, and that's exactly how he yearned for their world to stay for all their lives.

Clark rubbed Lex's nipples in tender, massaging circles as he continued to kiss him long and deep. Slowly, and almost reluctantly, he lifted his mouth from his and began scattering sweet, tender kisses across his jawline, down his neck, and over his chest before taking his left nipple in his. His teeth grazed him with the extreme gentility that Lex had only ever felt in Clark's loving before. His tongue lapped the sweat from his breast before licking him in circles so small, tender, and sweet that it was almost as though he was paying reverent homage to him. Then he took his nipple into his mouth, and Lex groaned.

Lex's hands caressed Clark's back, his fingers kneading his muscles, as Clark finished his ministrations on his left nipple and moved to play the same tune upon his right. Fiery need poured through Lex's every inch, filling his very essence, until, through his moans of pleasure and delight, he groaned, "Clark, I need you!"

Clark smiled as he made his way slowly down Lex's body, kissing and licking every inch of his breasts and stomach as he went. His hands dove between his legs, and his fingers splayed against his calves. Lex parted in welcome, and Clark massaged each of his hard thighs before cupping his balls and caressing them so softly and seductively that Lex screamed for more.

He leaned down against him again, his sword meeting his and his hands fondling his testicles with growing speed but equal care. His mouth met his again, and he kissed him with all the passion and love that he'd always feel for him alone. "Clark," Lex groaned, breaking their kiss as his sword thrust harder and faster against his in urgency, "I can't stand much more, baby!"

Clark smiled as he gazed down into Lex's eyes filled with love, passion, and need. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but . . . "

Clark grinned, his white teeth shining in the dim light. "There is no but's," he told him softly. "There's just you, me, and our wonderful love!" He understood Lex, however, and moved back down to his groin. Lex's sword was shaking with such need that Clark had to literally take it into his hands to keep it from jerking so intensely that he could not hold it. Lex's groans filled the barn as Clark ran his tongue all up and down his staff. He circled him, and Lex's groans built into screams of rapturous pleasure.

"Clark . . . " Lex groaned in warning, and Clark dove down onto his member just in time. He filled him with the physical effects of their love, and Clark held him as he came and drank every drop. When at last Lex's body had stilled, Clark laid down beside him, took him in his arms, and stroked him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lex breathed and only then, after moments of simply sharing the glow of their amour had passed, did Lex remember Jonathan and Martha . . . and how angry and shocked they would be to find them there. He was certain that their screams of passionate pleasure must undoubtedly have carried far across the farm, but so far they'd not been interrupted. "Clark," he asked slowly, one eyebrow raising, "where are your parents?"

Clark grinned down at him. He stroked the side of his handsome face, caught his earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, and gently massaged the spot. "Gone into town. They won't be back for a few hours more."

Lex's delighted smile filled his glowing face. "Another blessing," he exclaimed, "but I'll never know a greater blessing than that which you've given me with your love, my sweet Clark!"

Clark's response delightfully surprised Lex, and his smile brightened and grew even more at the realization that Clark was beginning to learn some of his vocabulary. "Nor I you, my dearest darling."

Cupping his handsome face and stroking his temples and cheeks with his fingers and palms, Lex leaned up and kissed Clark again. Clark met him with all the eternal passion they would always share and rolled over on top of him to show him again and again how much he would love him alone for all eternity and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
